What Now?
by mkrunner
Summary: So what happens with Lucas and Peyton after season 6? Do they get there happily after? How do they leave Tree Hill if they decide to do so? Let's find out in my version of season 7. LEYTON!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Leyton's House

He woke up to the sun shining through the plaid curtains of the bedroom and smiled. Today would be a good day, as was everyday because he had gotten everything he had ever wanted. He married the girl of his dreams, Peyton Sawyer, and they were enjoying life with their four month old daughter, Sawyer Scott. He was finally happy, and nothing was going to change that.

"Good morning." He said as he wrapped his arms around the green eyed blond who had her back towards him playing with the sparkling baby.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" She kissed him and handed him their little girl.

"Great. I didn't hear you get up." He added with curiosity while they both take a seat.

"I didn't want to wake you. You've been doing a lot around here, and I thought you should have a break." She smiled which signified her thankfulness.

"Well I don't mind, but thank you." He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.

She got up to get him a plate of waffles that she had made while he was asleep. "I thought I would drop in to see Brooke today. She was supposed to get back from LA last night and I want to know how everything went."

"Yeah she has been gone for a while. I was going to see if Nathan wanted to go to the River Court today, but I can stay home and watch Sawyer." He suggested as he put Sawyer into her high chair.

"That's okay you go have fun. I'll just take her with me. Besides, Brooke would be mad if I didn't bring her by." She handed him a full plate of waffles.

"Okay, I'll call Nathan when I am done with this unbelievably large breakfast." He said in shock at the amount of food she expected him to eat.

"I thought you'd be hungry." She said sarcastically with a light chuckle. "I'm gonna go get ready." She kissed his cheek and tuned to smile at her jubilant daughter.

Brooke's House

"Yes, the flight was good but I wish I could have stayed in LA with you longer." Brooke sighed with disappointment.

"_I know, me too, but the movie is almost done here and then I will have some time to visit you in Tree Hill."_

"Well I guess I am just going to have to settle for that then aren't I?" She says picking her head up from her doodling to smile.

"_I can't wait. Besides, you have some company running to do."_

"I sure do now that Victoria has decided to sign over the company. I think it is time for a fresh start for Clothes Over Bros." She is interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hey, Julian, I have to go, there is someone at the door. I'll talk to you later, I love you."

"_I'm so glad you finally came around on that one. I love you to_." He added with a loving laugh.

Brooke quickly walked over to the door to find Peyton and the newest little Scott on her hip anxiously waiting on the other side.

"Peyton! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, instantly embracing her best friend for a hug. She pulled away in awe after realizing that it wasn't just Peyton there to see her. "And you too Sawyer Brooke Scott. You have gotten so big."

She put her arms out implying that she wanted to hold the much missed little baby girl. Peyton caught on to this and happily handed her over not just because Brooke happened to be her best friend, but because it would also give her a break as well.

"Soooo….?" Peyton urged Brooke, but she just looked back at her as if she had no idea what she wanted to know. "How was LA?" Peyton finally let out because she just couldn't take the waiting any longer.

"It was really good." Brooke replied with smile and a squint.

"I am so happy for you Brooke. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks. It feels really good to know what that feels like again. I mean my mom signed over the company, and things with Julian are really good." She paused. She had actually referred to Victoria as her mom and not in a condescending way.

"So things are good with Victoria now?" Peyton asked with concern for her friend. She still felt it necessary to call her Victoria because although she and Brooke had mended their relationship, she had yet to prove any change of heart to Peyton.

"Yeah, I think she finally realized that you can't find all your happiness in a company. Not to mention it wasn't really hers to begin with."

"I guess at some point she had to wake up and see that she was missing out on her daughter's life. You can't get those moments back." She said with a light smile directed to her daughter who was happily sitting in Brooke's lap.

Brooke smiled at Peyton. She was glad that Peyton didn't argue with her about how her mother had treated her for 23 years of her life. "So how's it been, you know with Lucas and baby Brooke?" She asked with a smile ear to ear.

"Good. Things have been pretty good." She replied, barely convincing herself.

Brooke ignored Peyton's half smile."I can only imagine." She looked down at Sawyer. "I feel bad for you little girl. I don't even like imagining those two snuggle bunnies hopping around, let alone being in the next room." She laughed and looked over to Peyton in a joking manor.

Peyton didn't say anything. Her eyes squinted to the floor and she bit her lip. She couldn't think of the words, she just sat in silence, while Brooke looked on very confused.

The River Court

"What do you mean since before Sawyer was born?" Nathan was amazed. "She is over four months old."

"I know, it was fine for a while, but lately I have been sensing the frustration in both of us. I don't want to push her, but I get the feeling that there is more to it." Lucas tilted his head towards the ground, he knew the real reason why him and Peyton hadn't been getting too close.

"What do you think it is? But I still don't get it. You guys haven't talked about this at all?"

"I'm afraid of the possibility of her getting pregnant again. Who knows if we will be as lucky as we were with Sawyer?" He started getting defensive but had to pause to calm himself, he had been holding this in for a while. "I just don't want to rush her or me for that matter. I don't know what to do."

Nathan looked to his brother in sympathy. What was he supposed to say? "I think you should talk to her. She is probably having the same thoughts on the subject. You'd be surprised how much you two think alike. I know I am."

Lucas laughs. Despite all him and Nathan have been through, he cherishes the talks he has with his brother. Who knew they would grow to be best friends? "Thanks Nathan. How are you and Haley now that you are a big NBA star?" He asks sarcastically.

"It's been tough. She's been at home taking care of everything and I'm gone most of the time. She doesn't say it but I can tell she's getting all stressed. I just wish I could be there more."

"That's a tough one. Have you guys considered moving to Charlotte?"

"I have, but I don't want to ask her to leave her life here. Plus she and Peyton have been getting a lot done at the studio."

"Peyton said her record is coming out pretty well."

"She won't show it to me until it is finished, something about making it perfect." Nathan turns from Lucas to take a shot and it goes in. "I just go along with it."

"Well I can understand wanting to have it your work done before showing anyone. I wouldn't let Peyton read Ravens for two months. She didn't take it as well as you are though. I was afraid she was going to wake to her searching my laptop. I had to put a lock on the file."

Nathan chuckled. "Good thing to. I remember her pouting to Haley about how you wouldn't let her read it until it was done. Then she said something about you securing it on the laptop so that she couldn't get to."

"See what I mean. She was so excited and I was afraid that she was getting her hopes to high. That's why I wanted to wait until I was sure everything was the way I wanted it."

"But it's easier for me to wait. Your book was like a love letter to Peyton."

"You may not realize it, but when Haley is writing music, she has you and Jamie at heart. Some of her feelings probably come out subconsciously."

Nathan just stands there with a ball at his side nodding his head. He had seen Haley's music in a new light. "I don't know about you, but I came here to play some basketball. Check the ball." He says tossing the ball to Lucas, both having small grins upon their faces.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So there you have it, Chapter 1. It is just little lead in before starting the rest of the chapters. Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leyton's House

Lucas was sitting on the couch reading when he felt something hit his leg and a large thump. He positioned his book out of his view to see a blonde haired woman laying her head in his lap looking up at him with her legs across the arm of the chair.

"Whatcha reading?" She asks with a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"Just a book that Haley recommended, how was Brooke's?"

"It was fun. It sounded like she had a good time in LA. She's got that whole 'I love you' glow going for her right now which is very refreshing to see on her."

"Yeah. You know, despite everything, Julian has been really good for her even if I don't particularly like the guy."

"Oh come on, you know and I know that you do like Julian. You can't honestly say that you guys haven't bonded with the whole movie thing." She says with a devilish smile that he finds adorable.

"Okay changing the subject, I didn't hear you come in, did you already put Sawyer to bed?"

"No she's with Brooke for the night. Brooke insisted that I allow them some bonding time no matter how much it killed me to let her stay. This is the first night since she was born that we have been away from her." Peyton seemed almost lost without her daughter to take care of for the night.

"Well I think she'll be alright." Lucas leans towards the coffee table to grab his bowl of popcorn. "Brooke is really good with kids."

"I think she has been feeling weird without Sam," She sits up so that she is face to face with Lucas and grabs some popcorn. "…but at least they still stay in touch with each other." She tosses a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth and smiles.

He opens his mouth for her to toss some into his. She lifts her hand to do so but instead shoves the treat into her own. He did not appreciate this little tease but he couldn't resist, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The kiss deepened and they began to lean down onto the couch. They wanted each other so bad but they were leery, not sure whether they were really ready. Peyton pulled away and looked at him. The look of shock on her face confused him, but he just looked down to her with a blank look consuming his face until she got up of the couch.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm just really tired." She said trying to come up for a reason for just leaving him there. While heading down the hallway, Peyton didn't say anything, just thinking to her self, 'What did I just do? I should be in there with him right now.'

Lucas sat up with his head against the back of the couch. He was frustrated with himself. He shouldn't have tried to rush her into something she wasn't ready for. Why couldn't he just give her more time?

Naley's House

Nathan walked into the house with Jamie running in front of him. Haley was in the kitchen listening to her iPod when she saw Jamie jump up onto the stool next to her. She took the ear buds out to greet her family.

"Hey! How was Uncle Skills'?"

"It was great Mama, but he told me I wasn't allowed back anymore." Jamie replied with a crinkle in his nose.

"What?" Haley laughed turning to Nathan for an explanation.

"Jamie schooled Skills in NBA live. He wasn't too impressed." Nathan said with a big smile on his face then looking to Jamie. "He was just joking though. Go get ready for bed and we'll be up there in a minute okay?"

Jumping of the stool and sighing at his least favorite time of the day, "fine." Then he hesitantly walked up the stairs to his room.

Nathan leaned in to kiss his wife. "So how was the studio today? Is the record almost done?" Remembering what Lucas had told him earlier.

"It's getting there." Sighing as she replies, she had forgotten how much work it was to make an album.

"Well do you have anything that you wouldn't mind letting me listen to?"

She looks up from her gaze at the counter, "I think I might have something." She was so excited that he was showing an interest in the album. He always knew how to distract her from all of the stress she was feeling, and all he had to do was ask to listen to one of her songs.

The couple tucks there son into bed and head to the piano room. Haley is having a hard time hiding her anxiousness from Nathan with the big smirk on her face. She starts to play a song when her phone starts to ring.

"It's Peyton. I should take this real quick." Looking towards her husband with an apologetic gaze.

"Take your time. I'm here all night."

"Hey what's up girly?"

"_Hey sorry to call you so late but I just got off the phone with the label."_

"Its okay, what's going on?"

"_Well they were listening to a few songs that you have finished and they are insisting that you go on tour. They said they could meet with you to pick dates that work for you."_

"Wow. Um I don't know. When do they need to know by?"

"_As soon as possible but I can stall for you if you need me to."_

"Okay. I'll have to talk to Nathan but I will let you know as soon as I can. Thanks Peyton."

The girls say their good-byes and hang up. Haley just stares at the phone until she is pulled from her thoughts by Nathan.

"What did she say?" Nathan says with concern after watching his wife's reaction.

"The label wants me to go on tour." She hesitates but looks to him. He just sat in silence with affliction throughout his face.

Leyton's House

Lucas walks to the doorway to see Peyton still awake and hanging up the phone. She notices his presence and looks to him.

"That was Haley on the phone. The label wants her to go on tour."

"That's great." He was trying to act as interested as possible but was too distracted and she could tell. He changes and then crawls in to bed next to Peyton. They don't say anything and the silence was gut wrenching.

"Luke, I'm sorry." she said turning to face him. He was lying on his back and then tilted his head in her direction.

"For what?" He said surprised at her admission.

"All sorts of things." She positioned herself so that she was lying in his arms and her head was on his chest.

He tightened there embrace. "Hey, you have nothing to apologize for." She looks up to him and their eyes locked. "I love you and I should be the one who is sorry."

"Luke…" she said but silenced by Lucas' hand that signaled he wasn't finished.

"I shouldn't have pushed you into something that you're not ready for. Something I'm not even sure I am even ready for."

"You weren't pressuring me into anything. Luke I want to be with you so bad but…" She pauses and takes her eyes away from him. "I'm scared."

"I know." He pulls her closer trying to comfort her. "Me too, me too." They fell asleep in each other's arms not saying anything else, just enjoying the other's embrace.

**Sorry if the chapter is a little small. I just wanted to get an update as soon as possible after reading the reviews. I think I may have some ideas up my sleeve. **

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way they are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naley's House

Nathan was up early and making breakfast before everyone else awoke. He had to go to Charlotte today and he genuinely felt bad about leaving after last night. Jamie was the first one to come down.

"Hi Daddy, did you make breakfast?" He asks very confused because all the meals were normally prepared by his mother.

"Yes I did, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I tested it and it tastes pretty good. So I guess now you don't have to load it with all of that syrup." He hands Jamie a plate of pancakes.

"We'll see about that." He shoves his fork into the plate scooping up a small bite.

"Just eat your breakfast you goof."

Nathan has already prepared a tray for Haley. He picks it up and heads up the stairs. When he enters the room, Haley is still lying in bed. "Good morning sleepyhead."

She lifts one eye lid to see the very sweet gesture her husband has prepared. "What is all this?" By now she has opened her other eye and is sitting up with her back against the head board. She couldn't help but smile.

"Its breakfast." He places the tray across her lap and sits down beside her on the bed.

"Nathan," She gasped at the sight of the breakfast and looked at him, "you didn't have to do all this."

"I know, but I wanted to." He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

She didn't want to spoil the moment, but had to ask the dreaded question, "Not to rain on this whole romantic moment but are you sure you have to go to Charlotte today?"

"It's the day before game day Hales, I have to be there if I still want a job in the morning." He looks at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Alright…" She starts to dig into her breakfast. "…but we really need to talk about this whole long distance thing. It is starting to take a toll on me." She pouts her lip and stares at him with puppy eyes.

"I know, we'll talk as soon as I get back I promise." He then kisses her and heads to his dresser to pack his bag. She hates that they have to be apart so much, which makes the decision of going on tour even harder.

Leyton's House

Lucas woke up long before Peyton. He could have gotten up but he couldn't pull himself to do so. She was snuggled comfortably into his side sound asleep. He enjoyed the smile she had on her face when she was asleep. For almost an hour he watched her sleep, and then she began to wrestle until she fully woke to his baby blue eyes looking caringly onto her. She smiled and buried her head back into his chest embarrassed because she was unaware of how long he had been watching her.

"You must have been tired. All I heard was your snoring all night." He said teasingly. She wasn't snoring, at least not to his knowledge but he loved seeing her smile that she got when she was embarrassed.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I think it is hilarious." They both smiled at each other. "Okay I'm sorry but this was our first night away from Sawyer and I am dying to see her. When can we go pick her up?" He sure did love that little girl.

"I didn't want to say anything but I feel weird not having her here too. She is normally up by now. Let's get dressed and go get her." His face became filled with contentment and they both hop out of bed. They are both on their opposite sides of the room getting ready. Peyton looks over to Lucas. A smile consumes her face to see him so excited. She slowly walks over behind him and hugs him. He halts from getting dressed to feel her warm embrace.

"I love you Lucas Scott."

He turns to face her, "And I love you Peyton Scott." She reaches up to kiss him on the nose but he pulls her so that their mouths touch. Neither one wants to pull away resulting in their kiss to deepen. Finally as they break for air, Peyton puts on her devilish smile and says, "You know, we never did get our honeymoon."

She tilts her head towards the bed and he smiles. Slowly they begin to kiss each other as he backs her up to the bed. Suddenly their desire to pick up their daughter was lost and clothes were thrown to the floor. They were madly in love with each other. It was only a matter of time before they were reunited.

They lay snuggling close to each other as they were when they woke up earlier that morning. "God I missed you." She said tightening her grip around his torso. He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin with his hand, "I love you so much. Let's promise to talk to each other next time about what we're thinking. I don't want to go that long without you again."

"Me either." They share one more passionate kiss before pulling away.

"We should go relieve Brooke of baby duty." She says not hiding the desire in her voice to stay in bed just a while longer.

"Okay, but just look at it this way, there is a possibility that Sawyer will take a very long nap and we can have a repeat of this morning."

She had to get out of that bed as soon as possible or else they were never going to get to Brooke's. "Well then we'll just have to see about that huh?" They both get up again and successfully make it out of the house.

Brooke's House

Brooke frantically answers her door to find a jubilant Lucas and Peyton. The smiles on their faces quickly flip when they see Brooke.

"Thank god you guys are here."

Before they could ask her why, they were interrupted by a faint screaming down the hall.

"She's been crying all night. I mean there have been brief moments where she quiets down but believe me, they do not last long." Her exhaustion is obvious through her voice and is all over her eyes.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. How come you didn't call us?" Peyton rushes over to hug her best friend.

"I didn't want to spoil your night with Lucas. You should be glad to know that baby Brooke sure does know who her mom is." Peyton just laughs.

Lucas came walking back into the room with a much calmer Sawyer pretending like he hadn't heard their conversation.

"Oh now she sleeps." Brooke raises her hands in the air in surrender.

"Thank you Brooke for taking her. Now you should go get some sleep cause I feel cranky Brooke's presence creeping in and she is feared. I'll check on you later." She gives her friend one last hug before walking out the door. Lucas nods his head to her and follows his wife.

As she placed Sawyer into the car seat, Lucas looked at her with incredulous eyes. When she tuned around she was in shock at his expression.

"You talked to Brooke about us?" He says trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on like you didn't talk to Haley… or Nathan… or Skills, or whoever it is you talk to." She stares back ready for anything he says.

"So not the point."

She kisses him and then goes to get into the car but pauses to look to him, "You're lucky I did because that's the real reason she watched Sawyer last nigh."

"But we didn't even…" He stops noticing the glare she is giving him in disbelief that he was actually going to argue this with her.

"Never mind." He decides to rest his case there before he gets into any trouble.

The car is silent but in a pleasant way. They enjoy the peaceful ride all the way home.

**There's Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming!**


End file.
